Sitra kun Markundo
by Ribanusa
Summary: Jo is just a ormal seventh year girl with problems and friends and everything else you would expect. Her life takes a turn for the worse when she is blamed for a cruel joke she didn't do.
1. Default Chapter

Sitra Kun Makundo - Chap. 1   
By Clare

It has been a while at Hogwarts, well, only two years, but most of the Slytherin Gryffindor prejudices have died down-slightly. Even a bit for the notorious Ron Weasly, a Slytherin-hater. Because of this Hogwarts this year has become more relaxed, which give students more free time . . . . . ^^

"Jooooo" A lilting female voice carried the singsong note a cross the room. "What are you doooing?" It asked again. The speaker, a girl, emerged by sliding down the banister into the common room.  
  
"Shut uuup, I'm doing my hooomwork!" Jo yelled back. She pushed her auburn hair out of her face and into a pony tale. Shifting her seat a little, she looked up at the speaker. "Yasmin! Come on. "  
  
"Whateverrrr!" the other girl has straw blond hair that was sort of dread locked but half out of it. That was because, no matter what the instructions on the box said, Yasmin would not take showers only once every two months.   
  
She jumped on the couch, poofing up Jo's cushion and sending her quill and a papers flying. Not to mention her inkwell, which landed upside down on the carpeting. "Uh oh" Yasmin whispered.   
  
"Uh oh is right. I'm going to kill you!" Jo launched herself up out of her seat and chased after the other girl, who being one-step ahead, had already started running.   
  
"Nonono Jo it was an aaaccident! I'm sorry!" Yasmin yelled and narrowly missed tripping over an armchair. Jo landed on the armchair and made a flying leap, tackling Yasmin to the ground. "Not sorry enough!" She yanked on Yasmin's pants and grabbed a hold of her underwear. "Wedgey!" She pulled up ward.   
  
"Oooooow." Yasmin complained as wrested Jo off her and got up, examining the damage.   
  
"Shut up you two! Some of us are trying to do our homework!" A pale blond head stuck out of a room, a subsection of the common room. It had a door, convenient for "parties" It looked like Salazar Slytherin didn't mind what his students would be up to in there. ;)  
  
"Well if homework includes making out with Pansy Parkington, then I'm a toad." Jo snorted and turned to Yasmin. "Come on. I didn't get you that bad."   
The boy grunted and closed the door again. (N/A: Guess who that was?)  
  
"Yes you did! I bet-" She looked down the back of her pants, -"No, I know, that you can only see my butt, not my underwear down there! Look!"  
  
"I'd prefer not to." Jo said and wandered back to the ink and paper mess.   
"At least my paper can be salvaged." She rolled her eyes. "And lucky for you we can use magic in the castle, or I'd be here with a whip, making you clean it up your self."  
  
"As if." Yasmin rolled her eyes again.

"Scourgify!" Jo pointed her wand at the ink slowly seeping into to carpet. The ink pulled up off the floor and deposited itself in the inkwell, which had righted itself on the coffee table. The little whoosh generated by the spell and skewed Jo's hair in front of her. 

"Yuck!" she yelled, holding it in front of her face. "They're ink spots all over it!"

"You can wash it" Yasmin ventured timidly. 

Jo just put a hand on her face - Yasmin didn't look regretful at all. When she took away her hand, there was some ink on it. 

"And you got it on my face, too."

"Well I know how to-no, that wouldn't work."

"What wouldn't work? Tell me!"

"Using the Scourgify spell on you - but you're so ugly, it would take off your face!"  
Jo lunged.  



	2. Chapter Two

Sitra Kun Makundo - Chap. 2   
By Clare

That morning at breakfast, feeling groggy, Jo sat with the Weasly twins. Their mum had sent them back after a year not being able to tolerate them at the house early - and to finish what they missed under Umbridge.   
  
"Uhhhhggg. I want to sleep."  
  
"Don't we all."  
  
"And don't forget, double potions with us this morning!" 

Fred and George still finished each others sentences. Jo groaned. Albeit she was a Slytherin, she was not quite the potions master. Leave that to Draco, she thought, and glanced at the Slytherin Table. Yasmin was sitting with some of her Hufflepuff friends and cousins, and wasn't at the table. Draco had his haughty head looking boredly around, and Blaise Zabini and Blythe Demifrase were talking about Ancient Runes. 

Most of her friends were in other houses, but she did have some good friends in Slytherin-her best friend was Yasmin, also in her house, and she was friendly with Blythe Demifrase, and a guy called Zachary Moone.

"I don't know where you Gryffindors got the idea that Slytherins like having potions with you." She took a sip of pumpkin juice and began pulling back her rogue hair. "After all, you are always breaking things, tipping things over, we never learn anything-"

"And you Slytherins always laugh at us, make us feel insecure-"

"Oooh, big word Fred - insecure." Jo laughed and ducked a well-aimed grape.  
She stuck her tongue out at him and yawned.  
  
"Oi, George, where's our owl?" The mail had been trickling in and the Twin's owl, Beaky, hadn't appeared.  
  
"Dunno Gred. Oh look, there he is, -"  
  
"-And he has some packets, too!"  
The twins raised eyebrows at each other and ignored their owls for the packets that he carried. Jo flipped walnuts to him as she watched the twins; interested.  
  
"27, 28,"  
  
"29, 33, 34."

To curious to wait for the boys to finish rifling through the papers, Jo missed her walnut throw at Beaky to lean over. It clacked off his beak and he hooted indignantly.  
  
"Wot are you talking about?"

"Well, numbers obviously, but -"

"It's numbers for the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes-,"  
  
"Order forms to be precise." 

Jo's eyebrows arched.   
  
"Forgot about that. So, how much money have ya got so far?"

"103 galleons profit, so far, -"  
  
"But not enough to by ickle Ronniekins a new face."

Joe cackled and grinned. 103 galleons was a pretty good profit for a business run by two teenage boys in a school. Okay, they had the advantage of magic and a magical room to supply for them what they needed, but still. 

"When you get rich, you better have my address - you need to give me some money!"

George snorted.   
  
"Make your own business you greedy pig."

"Greedy pig? Me? Anyway, it was me who developed the remedy for Bloating Butterscotches!"

"But we came up with everything else."

Fred fought back. The gong rang for first class, and Jo collected her bag along with everyone else.

"If you don't come to me, I'll come to you." She called as she went to go meet Yasmin in the hall. She didn't really want to wait for the Twins, and she didn't really want to talk to Harry or Ron, or Hermione-she only knew Ron a bit, because she had spent a Christmas with the Weaslys. Harry was rather stiff toward her because she was a Slytherin, and she absolutely detested Hermione, who she thought was emotionally a baby and a prissy know it all, like her French tutor "Madame" Kirchoff.  
  
Yasmin looked a tad more asleep than her, and she figured it out that her cousins kept her talking so much she couldn't have any coffee. She signed "You look like a pig" In their own little language-they had made it up 5th year and were still using it-what nerds! At least, they thought they were nerds, for using their own language for a whole two years. Jo didn't mind laughing at herself. 

Yasmin stuck her tongue out at her and signed, "You are an ugly freak." Right back at her and both of them giggled, then skipped the rest of the way to class.


	3. Chapter Three

Sitra Kun Makundo - Chap. 3   
By Clare

Jo grimaced as she held the still alive Flumpey Slug in front of her. It looked like a banana slug except it had brown spots and 34 pairs of antennae, each getting smaller and smaller as you went down its spine. If it had one. Jo, unlike many of her housemates, was not the best at potions. Oh, she wasn't as bad as Neville, but she had to work hard to pull off a decent grade. Yasmin had a bit of a flair for it, she liked to make potions outside of class. Not even Draco Malfoy would do that, but Yasmin could be seen flushing down the remnants of a Icetooth Potion in the toilets at 3:30 in the morning. 

In fact, where as Jo and Blythe and everyone else had to exactly measure their powders, Yasmin would just drop in a pinch here, a pinch there, and poof! The perfect potion. As long as she didn't talk about it incessantly, Jo could stand it. 

Dropping the Flumpey Slug into the yellowish concoction bubbling away, Jo read the last instruction. "Stir counter clockwise twice, and potion should bubble. Then add Flibsquit leaves and leave to simmer." She read these aloud her partner, Hermione, who had been paired with her, to her annoyance. 

Hermione was well aware that Jo festered some sort of resentment against but didn't really care. After all, Hermione was not the one to be bothered with such things. Stirring the potion, she dropped in the Flibsquit leaves exactly into the center of the potion, perfectly, and turned down the heat to simmer using a spell that she had learned from "Potionmaking for the Masters".   
  
"Ugh, you think she would try and be a little bit more normal." Jo whispered to Yasmin, who was working with the Gryffindor Seamus Finnigan, "I mean, I don't care that she gets good grades and all, but she is just so annoying." Yasmin nodded in assent. "I don't like her hair." She criticized along with her. "I just think she should do something to it-its just the same, day after day." Yasmin was a big critic of hair, having experimented with her own so much.   
  
They were able to talk because moments ago, Snape had hurried over to one of the Weasley twins, who had been inexplicably pared with Draco Malfoy, and the latter was now covered in green gloop. Draco was smart enough not to yell or do anything stupid, he just sat there gritting his teeth and tapping his fingers, over and over again. From the corner of the room Jo heard Pansy complain, "Why doesn't he do something!" to the unpitying ear of her Gryffindor partner. 

Snape finished cleaning him up, and Jo went back to her potion. She couldn't really fail with Hermione being her partner, but she would get the lower grade of the two. Snape didn't exactly have a soft spot for her. 

The gong rang and they headed out; Gryffindor to Charms and Slytherins to Transfiguration. The goop had left stains on Malfoy's hair, and when she commented Malfoy just sneered. It was quite amusing, and Jo - nor the rest of the school - couldn't help but laugh. 

The rest of the day went uneventfully, usual until dinner. She sat at the Slytherin table this time, and was talking with Draco. He was still grumbling about the gloop.

"And it stained my hair, and - "  
  
"Come off it, Malfoy! Your a Slytherin."  
  
"Well, of course. What d'you think I wear all this green for, to look like a tree?"

"Whatever. Slytherin equals cunning, sly, mischievous, etc. Must I repeat?"

"Um, no, but what does this have to do with it?"  
  
"Get revenge you ninny! Jeez."

"Ooooh. Now I get it."

"20 minutes later."

Yawning, she turned to Yasmin.

"I'm going to head off to bed, and - joy - my Charms homework."

"Kay."  



	4. Chapter Four

Sitra Kun Makundo - Chap. 4   
By Clare

The next day Slytherins and Hufflepuffs had Herbology first the next day, and Yasmin got bit by a nasty Viperspit Plant and was out of commission for the day. It kinda sucked having only one good friend in Slytherin, if they left or had to leave, you were stuck with no one. 

On the way to transfiguration, Jo ran into Hermione - literally. She was looking down, watching a spider on the floor when THUMP! She was dazed and looking down at a disheveled Hermione.

"Omigosh, I'm sorry!"

"Er, it's ok."  
  
"D'you need a hand up?"

Unfortunately for Jo, a note of laughter crept into her voice. Hermione the Perfect Prefect in disarray! It was hilarious to her. Hermione was no fool and she heard the laughter in her voice.

"I can up on my own." She said darkly and got up, her eyes narrowing.

"Uh, ok." Jo said, surprised. She didn't that Hermione would really care....but she was wrong.


	5. Chapter Five

Sitra Kun Makundo - Chap. 5   
By Clare

Later on in the day, after she was finished visiting the half recovered Yasmin in the hospital wing, she decided to skip Care of Magical Creatures and go lay down. She felt hideously exhausted, and she didn't know why. 

She fell asleep there, missing the rest of the day.

"Merlin, I hate that Josephina Qwig person." Hermione snarled on the way to their first period the next day. Surprised by her vehemence, Ron and Harry looked at each other.  
"Wot d'you mean?"

"Well, I know she hates me, but it's just.ugh!"

"Okay, Hermionebut she didn't seem that bad when she came over for the summer." 

"She doesn't hate you." She mutter angrily, and sped off to Charms. 

"Please students, open up your books to page 394. We are going to be learning the-Miss Granger, what is the meaning of this?" Hermione was staring at her book wordlessly, flipping through the pages. She gasped/sobbed, and ran out of the Classroom. Before Flitwick could stop them, the entire class hurried over to look at her charms book.  
  
"Filthy Mudblood! You don't deserve to be here!"

Those words rippled through the pages, covering up the actual text. With an astonished gasp, the class looked at the book, horrified. "Oh, Oh my gosh!" Parvati Patil stammered. "Who could have done this?"   
  
"Children, Children! Please back to your seats. Potter, you will return Miss Granger's books?" Flitwick was dismissing the whole thing as some stupid prank Hermione and her clique had played.  
  
"But Professor-"  
  
"Miss Patil, please open your book."

Harry and Ron shuffled back to their seats slowly, the horrid book in hand.  
  
"Who could've done it?" Ron muttered.  
  
"Draco, d'you think?" Harry whispered back.  
They speculated. "No, it couldn't be." Seamus's voice surprised the two. "It was Jo Qwig-I heard her and Yasmin gossiping about Hermione during potions. And well, Yasmin-"

"Yasmin's to nice to have done anything." Harry said, eyes flashing. 

"I think tha-" Ron began.

"Mr. Weasley! Silence yourself and your friends or I will be forced to separate you!" Flitwick squeaked. Sighing, the boys turned silent.

After charms the class was in an uproar. People didn't bother to whisper about it when they were out of class, and soon the whole school knew. Seamus was convinced it was Jo, while Ron was unsure and Harry thought it had to be Malfoy-as usual. The Gryffindors called a conference that evening.

Whispers passed at dinner that night. Purebloods such as Blaise Zabini came up to her, congratulating Jo.  
"What was that for?" Jo whispered to Yasmin, who had been strangely silent the entire night.  
"I dunno." She said stiffly.   
"What's wrong?" Jo asked, curiosity piqued.   
"Oh nothing, really."  
"Umokay." Leaving it at that, Jo concentrated on her food. 

"Hi Fred, Hi George!" Jo said brightly the next morning. "Mind if I sit?" Before either one could respond, Seamus cut in.  
"No. No you can't. We don't welcome muggle terrorists here. Go away."  
"Wha-what?"  
"You heard me, leave!" 

She looked to Fred and George, who just looked away. Confused she headed back to Yasmin.   
"What aren't you telling me?" She demanded.  
"Well...er..."  
"Come on!"  
"Well someoneplayedareallyreallymeanjokeonHermioneGrangerandpeoplearethinkingitsyou." Yasmin blurted out really quickly.  
"What? Why would I do that? For Merlin's Sake, I'm a muggle!" She stopped, struck with a possibility.  
"Do you think I did it?" Jo said accusingly.  
"Um..."  
Jo's eyes flashed. How dare she? Yasmin had been her best friend since day one. She had been the one to defend her from bullies and Yasmin had helped her with homework. They had been friends since. And now she believed a silly rumor over her? Steaming, she glared at her.  
"Well then, miss little backstabber, I guess I won't be seeing you for a while." Ignoring her face, she grabbed her satchel violently and stormed off. 

The first day was hell and, Jo's previously undullable spirit was gone. She could hear them, whispering. Calling, jeering. Taunting. It was a never-ending cycle of hate, all directed to her. "Look at the filthy Slytherin," They'd say. "Look how she walks, that cold hearted bitch."  
  
Some went even as far as to try and hex her in the hallway. One time five Gryffindor boys surrounded her on the fifth floor, and she barely got away-she put one into the sticking step, and fended the rest off with shields. They ran away, and the next insult she heard was "I bet she got practice for those hexes from doing that to Hermione."   
  
Within a week it go so bad she practically stopped going to classes. 

"A 67 percent Miss Qwig! What is this?" Flitwick squeaked when they had interims. All she could do was hang her head and sigh. The worst thing, however, was soon to come.  



	6. Chapter Six

Sitra Kun Makundo - Chap. 6   
By Clare

"Oi, Qwig!" Jo turned around with a scowl on her face, prepared to lash out at the attacker, who ever it was. She was surprised to see Keori DeMarsco, captain of the Quidditch team.  
  
"Er, the first game of the season is tomorrow and, well..."

"What?"  
  
"Um, we're replacing you with Janine Sivezé."

"WHAT! WHY?!?!?! I've been practicing since the beginning of term! You can't drop me now! And plus, Sivezé can't play for dragon fodder, and you know it."

Even though Keori knew that Janine couldn't play for dragon fodder, he was a captain and was bound to defend his choice.

"Don't go exploding on me! You're just a reserve now, and at least Sivezé doesn't go playing cruel tricks on innocents! Even if they re Gryffindor innocents!"

That was the last straw. She couldn't stand it! Flushing brightly red, she stormed down the hallway to the common room, ignoring Yasmin's little attempt to ask how she was.  
"Why the hell do you care? Merlin, you're just like everyone."  
She shut the metaphorical door on Yasmin's surprised face with a slam. 

"She's a loud one, isn't she?" Malfoy strolled into the room an arrogant look on his face.  
  
"What would you care?" She shifted uncomfortably. Malfoy always made her uneasy.

"It's interesting..." He paused, not answering her question "how one little comment can make someone take the blame." He looked smug and waited for Yasmin to reply.

"What do you mean?" She answered, suddenly alert. 

"Oh...nothing. Just commenting on how your friend Jo was the perfect scapegoat for my little joke." He smiled craftily and left the room. Yasmin sat stock still, one hand covering her mouth in shock. Malfoy played the joke!? He had been borderline friendly to Hermione and her friends this year, but - her eyes hardened - it must have been a cover up. He probably trusted her not to tell for the fact that Jo and Yasmin hadn't spoken for two weeks and for the fact that Slytherins were secretive. Bad move, Malfoy. For once in your worthless life you screwed up, she thought. Steeling her she walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

Jo was there; laying her on her bed with her eyes closed and tear stains on her face. Yasmin tapped her on the shoulder. Jo blinked and opened her eyes, first looking surprised then angry at Yasmin's presence. 

"What do you-"

"I know," she said, cutting her off, "who played the joke."  



	7. Chapter Seven

Sitra Kun Makundo - Chap. 7   
By Clare

In all his seven years at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had never made a mistake that his father or his friends couldn't bail him out of. Unfortunately, there is a first time for everything. 

One minute Malfoy was strolling down the hallway to the Slytherin Dungeons on a Sunday afternoon, whistling tunelessly to himself. The next, he was pinned to the wall by his throat at the hands of a very angry, very put off girl with red hair.

He opened his mouth to say something but the pressure on his throat kept him from talking well. He decided to sit tight. After all, he told himself, he was a Slytherin. 

Jo smiled savagely at her captive. She had come up from his blind side and pinned him. It was more surprise than skill, however, Malfoy was a boy and was bigger that she was so if she didn't time it exactly right he could've easily overpowered her. Fortunately, luck was with her. He opened his mouth to talk but she wouldn't let him.

"Why'd you do it?" She hissed, not bothering with such formalities as names.

"Do what?" He managed to squeak, still faking the image of being surprised and false indignation.   
  
She pushed on his throat more.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, you little bastard." She paused. "And I want to know why."   
  
Draco tried to speak but he couldn't; he was just barely getting air as it was. He just coughed weakly. Jo realized that she would kill her captive if she didn't let him get more air or let him talk. As much as she was mad at him, she didn't want a murder on her hands. She pulled back a fraction.

"Kill two birds with one stone." His lip curled in a sneer, arrogant 'til the end. "Why not? It is not like you are important or anything."

Jo could not even begin to believe his arrogance. First off, he was at her mercy and secondly, he had just proven that he had done it. She eyed him, and saw in his eyes that he believed her to be weak; to have mercy. Hardening her eyes, she let herself mask all emotions.

Draco paled and licked his suddenly dry lips nervously. He hadn't expected this. He had expected Jo to yell at him, call him a bastard, then let go of him and allow him to run away. Even anticipated it. Jo wouldn't of had the benefit if it had went his way, for he would've had all of his pureblood cronies gang up on her, too. 

Not this time, Malfoy. Jo thought viscously. Oh no, not this time.   



	8. Chapter Eight

Sitra Kun Makundo - Chap. 8   
By Clare

Malfoy had been surprised when Jo had not challenged him to duel, only poked her wand into his belly and muttered "Sitra kun Markundo." The strange spell had no effect and Malfoy assumed that it had been something made up. All that he had been left with from the encounter was a bruise on his throat. She'll pay for that. He vowed.

And then there was that strange expression Jo had walked off with, a queer mixture of satisfaction and anticipation. Foolish mudblood. He thought, After school ends, you're over. With out more than a thought he had gone back to bed.

So it was definitely a surprise when he woke that morning and looked in the mirror- revealing something totally different than his face.  



	9. Chapter Nine

Sitra Kun Makundo - Chap. 9   
By Clare

  
Chapter Nine

(N/A: Sorry for that short little chapter eight, I just couldn't help leaving it at a cliffhanger ^^)

His face was a turmoil of, well, ugliness. His silver blond hair had been turned a hideous shade of stool brown, his eyes were a disgusting pea green color. His face was a awash with pimples and his once familiar nose had been made to grow larger and stumpy, and every so often warts would appear and disappear on it. He also had huge nose hairs.   
Jo chuckled, 30 yards away and she could still hear his scream of rage. Luckily he wouldn't dare going into the girls room for the alarm would ring; everyone would come; and his hideous appearance would be known. Jo laughed none too pleasantly in her bed, as Yasmin smiled next to her.

An hour later, halfway into breakfast - which she decided to miss - Jo found a practically veiled Draco Malfoy flipping through a spell book in the library. He was hunched in his chair, wearing a hat, sunglassed, and a scarf that covered everything but his cheeks. He glared at her when she showed up.

"What's the cure?"

He spat out.

"Ah ah ah, Malfoy. Only I know the cure-and you aren't exactly in a position to bargain. So ask. Nicely."

"May I please no the cure to this spell." He growled, livid. Jo chuckled. The cure would almost be as rewarding as a curse.

"You have to tell everyone the truth that you played the joke and that I had nothing to do with it except being framed by you, and everything is your fault. The curse won't go away until then."

He looked at her in rage, but didn't question her. She laughed, and walked out toward breakfast, which was only half over. The teacher's would have gone to plan lessons, and it wouldn't only be students at the hall-perfect. She didn't bother to look behind her she knew he would follow. 

Smiling, she tossed her head and marched Malfoy into the Great Hall. Kids looked at her in wonder. Why was this cruel, joke playing, muggle hating Slytherin goose-stepping Draco Malfoy to the head of the Slytherin Table? And, why of all things, was she smiling? Didn't she know the whole school hated her?

Jo talked to Malfoy as she walked. "You know, Malfoy, I'm going to do a Sonorus charm, so everyone can hear you. And guess what? You can't hide your face when you do it." She smirked devilishly. "I added that part on. Remember Kunundo? That meant "to be unveiled". I liked the touch." 

Jo tried to sound malicious and achieved it. But really, her only goal was to make Malfoy feel ostracized in front of the whole school, just like her. She finished marching Malfoy up to the Slytherin Table. All eyes were on them. She pointed her wand at her own throat. "Sonorus," She whispered.

"I believe Mister Malfoy here would like to tell you all something."

Fred and George Weasley watched open mouthed as Jocinda Qwig, current school outcast, frog marched Draco Malfoy to the Head of the Slytherin table and force him to tell who was really behind the "joke" and why he did them. Malfoy's ugliness did not go unnoted, either. In fact, when Jo had swirled off his scarf, grabbed his hat, and pulled off his sunglasses, many of the students stared, dumbfounded. And the smart students noticed that as he told his tale, the ugliness began to recede. He revealed how he had cast the smell; and his fluctuating acne disappeared and his hair became to change color, etc. 

Fred and George were not one of the stupid ones. They realized what was going on and cringed. How stupid! They had blamed Jo, their friend, over the other possibilities. Angry eyes at the Gryffindor Table turned to Seamus Finnigan, who seems to shrink into his seat. 

The twins watched as Jo swept her triumphant gaze over the whole school. She glanced to them and it faltered, not seeing any belief in their eyes. To convince her, they began clapping and cat calling at Malfoy. Soon the whole school followed.

"Someone finally gotcha, didn't they Malfoy?"

"The ugly bugger had it coming to him, if you ask me."

"He deserved it! Especially after what he did to the poor Granger girl!"

"Tried to pin it on a muggle, did ya? Well she showed you alright!" She broke into a grin. Hogwarts was hers again.

The End!!!  



End file.
